Skeletons in His Closet
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: This is just a random fanfic. Clark tries keeping his secret from his one and only love Lois, while battling something that came from Krypton. And Luthor has something up his sleeve for Superman. This cannot end well. What will happen? Read to find out.


* * *

**A/N: This is my first Lois and Clark fanfic. So be nice please. That's also why it's confusing at first. It will get better. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and leave me a review.

* * *

**Lois Lane walked down the street to the cafe at the edge of town. She had a date with the famous Superman, well, actually an interview. She looked at herself in the compact and fixed her make-up. When she closed the compact she jumped as she saw Clark Kent standing above the table.

"Can I sit here?", he asked referring to the empty chair across from Lois.

"It's sorta saved.", Lois answered.

"Let me guess, Superman?", he asked sadly.

"I guess you can sit there. At least until he gets here.", she said feeling sorry for him.

"Thanks.", he said sitting down and sighing.

Lois sighed and checked her watch. "He should be here in about 5 minutes.", she said.

Clark smiled. Lois didn't know that Superman was sitting right in front of her. Clark's smile faded as she got up to leave. Clark followed after her. "Where are you going?", he asked as he ran out the door behind her. Lois shook her head. "He didn't show. He never shows.", Lois said.

"Well, what if he was busy? You know saving the world and stuff?", he asked. "After all, he is pretty busy you know. With the flying and the saving people. It's very tiring.", he said, but, then he saw Lois' expression. "Just a guess.", he said. Lois turned around and continued walking.

"I don't care. He never breaks a promise. What about truth? What about justice?", she asked. Clark smiled. He loved the way that she got so worked up over Superman. He made sure she was out of earshot and didn't turn around before running down an alleyway and changing into his Superman costume.

He flew off and landed in front of Lois. "Hey Lois. Sorry I'm late. I had a fire halfway across the continent.", he said. Lois smiled. "Always busy huh?", she asked slyly, still keeping a smile on her face. Superman nodded and took her hand. "Let's get out of here. Hold on tight.", he said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Superman took off and landed inside Lois' apartment. She still held on tightly to his waist. He cleared his throat. "You can let go now.", he said. Lois realized what he was talking about and quickly released him. "Sorry. So shall we get on with the interview?", she asked sitting down and fixing her skirt.

Superman nodded and crossed his arms across his chest. He sat across from Lois. She cleared her throat and turned on the voice recorder. "So Superman, how do you know when someone's in trouble?", she asked getting out her notepad and pencil. Superman smiled. "I hear them.", he said.

"Do you superhearing or something?", she asked.

"Yes. Actually I do.", he said.

She looked apolegetically at him. "How fast are you?", she asked.

"You of all people should know that... Ms. Lane.", he said.

Superman tilted his head and stood up. Someone was in trouble. "I'm sorry. I have to go.", he said as he went out the window. Lois went to the window and looked out as a speeding blue bullet rushed past her and flew down the street. She sighed and walked back inside the apartment.

* * *

Above Superman stopped. He couldn't concentrate. He closed his eyes and listened carefully. A woman's screams filled his ears. He flew toward the direction of the screams and stopped. It was a woman. She was hanging from the balcony bar by one hand and she was slipping. 

Superman was off. She let go and started falling. Superman caught her in mid-air and landed safely on the ground. "Are you alright?", he asked. She nodded and looked up at the balcony which was now crumbling. Superman ran and stopped the rubble and flew it back up and repaired it with his heat vision.

Superman landed and looked at the crowd. "Everything's okay now. Go about your business.", he said. They all looked at him and he flew off. The police drove away as the woman stood and looked at the fixed balcony. He had fixed it in no time. And she had to figure out how he did it for her boss Lex Luthor.

* * *

Clark sighed as he hung his costume into his closet and closed the door behind him. As though on instinct he turned around. Lois stood there and walked into the door. "Hey.Um, listen. About that crack on Superman, I was a little harsh.", she said. Clark smiled. "Go on.", he said. 

"And I want to apologize for being so uptight.", she said.

"It's alright.", he said.

Lois came to hug him but, in the light she was skeleton and her eyes were gone. Clark looked away and kicked it. It screeched and flailed. Clark was helpless. He started to groan as the skeleton took him over and began to join his body. Clark tried his hardest to get the thing off of him.

"Get off.", he grunted as he began to punch the skull. It shrieked.

Clark flipped it up against the wall and it went to pieces. Clark sighed and got up. What was that thing? Somehow it knew how to find him. He walked into his bedroom and laid down on his bed. Why did that thing attack? What was it? It was nothing from this world. That's it. It must've been from another planet.

He stood up and walked out to the living room and grabbed a piece of the skull and put it in a bag. Now all he had to do was find out what it was. He flew off to his mom and dad's place and landed with ease and quietly entered through his bedroom window and went down the stairs to the living room.

He opened the door and went out to the barn. He knew that the answers to his questions would be here. He searched around for it. Then he found it. His ship. He ran his fingers along the ship and found the spot that he was looking for. He placed the piece onto a DNA scanner.

He scrolled through a book when it beeped. It was definitely from Krypton. It was a Skeleton in the Closet. No wonder why it had the form of Lois and knew that he was Superman. He sighed. It wasn't dangerous. Hopefully. But if Lois ever discovered these he would be in deep trouble.

* * *

After flying home he closed the door behind him and locked it. Listening behind him he turned and flew out the window in his Superman costume. His job's never done. There was a robbery in progress and they were armed. What was worse was that Lois was in the midst of it all. 

"Look. In the sky!", a reporter said pointing to the sky.

"It's Superman!", Lois said as she rushed to the front to get a good look.

Superman landed and kicked in the front door. The robbers gasped and began shooting him.Superman humors them and walks as they keep shooting. They run out of bullets and Superman smiles. "This is the part where you come quietly.", he said into their ears. They screamed and ran off.

Superman smiled and ran after them. "Nice try boys.", he said grabbing them by the back of the shirts and lifted them off the ground. Superman nodded to the teller and walked out the bank door. He handed the men to the cops. "Thanks Superman. You're a life-saver.", the cops said. Superman smiled and flew away.

* * *

Lex rewinded the screen. He turned around to face the same woman that had almost been thrown off the balcony. "Nice work Mary. Now if only I could find his weakness.", he said turning to face out the window. Mary thought then she said. "He somehow seems to be connected to Lois Lane.", she said. 

"Ah. Very good Mary.", he said chuckling. "Lois Lane does have a tendency to attract Superman.", he said as he stood up and walked over to the tv screen before him. "Of course, you're going to be in charge of the whole operation.", he said without looking over his shoulder.

Mary gulped and nodded and went out the door. "And Mary, don't disappoint me this time.", Lex said without looking over his shoulder. Mary sighed and closed the door. Lex turned around and smiled menacingly. "Yeah. You'd better not fail me or else something like that unfortunate balcony accident might happen.", he said.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Don't flame me please. As I said in the first A/N this is my first Lois and Clark fanfic. And I also do not own any of the characters except the ones I have made up. Review Plz!!!**


End file.
